


Protector of Mine

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Actor Louis, Baby Louis, Daddy Harry, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Louis, Sad Harry, brief mentions of zayn and simon, sort of age play, sort of for both tags before, very light angst, worried louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: "Harry trudged through their front door with a heavy sigh, slumping against it and running an exhausted hand through his frazzled curls. The corners of his lips twitched, the bone deep weariness lifting slightly when he hears the soft patter of footsteps running his way, their owner following soon after with an excited squeal as he spotted Harry.“Daddy!” Louis cheered, scrambling straight into Harry’s outstretched arms as the elder knelt down to welcome the energetic male, heart softening with absolute adoration for his boy; at his infectious enthusiasm and overflowing love for his daddy, always happy to see him, and yet possibly one of the only people who never expected more from him than who he was.Louis was precisely what he needed after the long, frustrating day he’d had- a miracle balm to soothe the soul, in the form of his spirited baby."





	Protector of Mine

Harry trudged through their front door with a heavy sigh, slumping against it and running an exhausted hand through his frazzled curls. The corners of his lips twitched, the bone deep weariness lifting slightly when he hears the soft patter of footsteps running his way, their owner following soon after with an excited squeal as he spotted Harry.

“Daddy!” Louis cheered, scrambling straight into Harry’s outstretched arms as the elder knelt down to welcome the energetic male, heart softening with absolute adoration for his boy; at his infectious enthusiasm and overflowing _love_ for his daddy, always happy to see him, and yet possibly one of the only people who never expected more from him than who he was.

Louis was precisely what he needed after the long, frustrating day he’d had- a miracle balm to soothe the soul, in the form of his spirited baby.

“Hi baby.” Harry murmured, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his face into the caramel feathery strands as he inhaled deeply, sinking into the comforting scent of home. He sighed when he felt Louis’ wiry arms come up to give him a tight hug, one small palm tracing circles into his blouse in an offer of comfort, as if able to sense that his daddy needed it.

Harry sniffed inconspicuously, overwhelmed with the sudden onslaught of emotions at that little gesture- the stress and frustration of the day ebbing away and exhaustion fully settling in.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” Louis poised anxiously at Harry’s demure state, moving forward to cling to long legs as the taller male stood up.

“Daddy’s alright, darling. I’ve just… had a long day.” Harry smiled softly, shuffling them towards the living room, where Niall was sat awaiting his return to resume their movie, having popped his head out to check on Louis before retreating to give them some privacy.

“Alright, H?” The blonde asked with furrowed brows, the corners of his lips tilting with sympathy at the obvious exhaustion etched on Harry’s face.

“Yeah, just... You know. PR stunts, possible romantic interests- the usual, really. Just this time, they brought Louis into the equation, _‘suggesting’_ that a ‘complete’ family might be what’s best for him- not to mention the fact that it would look _better_ , of course.” Harry let out a bitter chuckle, lips curling unhappily at the memory, Niall staring at him mouth agape, features scrunched in disgusted incredulity.

It wasn’t anything that drastic, not really- at least, not anything that he should’ve been caught unawares by, but somehow _that_ had struck a raw nerve in him, the idea that maybe, _maybe_ he wasn’t quite _enough._

“What? Bloody hell, H, that’s the largest load of crap I’ve heard! There’s no way that’s true! You’re so amazing with Lou- anyone with eyes could see that.” The Irish spluttered angrily, eyes steeled with conviction as he gestured between him and the younger male still clinging desperately to his daddy’s legs, now whining in concerned distress at his daddy’s obvious depression.

“Not amazing _enough,_ apparently.” Harry sighed, wiping a hand down his face.

“It’s- whatever, you know? They will say whatever they think it takes to convince me, and I _know_ that, but it just… hurt, I guess? And like, that _sucks,_ but. It is what it is.” He mustered the semblance of a weary grin, pulling away and pressing a quick kiss to Louis’ forehead, patting his bum encouragingly as the boy blinked up with sad eyes and bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

“Go on, baby. It’s alright, go play with Ni. I think I might just go have a little lie down.”

~

“Daddy?” Louis called out uncertainly, edging the bedroom door open a crack to peek in, eyes falling on the tumble of curls spilt over a pillow. He crept forward silently, hesitating briefly at the lack of response before clambering onto the large bed and slithering down beside Harry.

_Poor Daddy_ , he thought, reaching up to smooth clumsy fingers through his daddy’s soft curls. Harry sighed contentedly, leaning into the gentle touch, eyelids fluttering lightly before slowly sliding open to reveal drowsy emeralds.

“Bear.” He acknowledged with a tiny smile, turning his head to nuzzle his face into Louis’ palm in appreciation at the soothing motions, the younger male watching him soundlessly with furrowed brows.

“Come here, boo.” Harry mumbled as he turned around fully to face his worried baby, the latter cuddling up close to him and snuggling into his warmth, kissing at his neck and murmuring into the damp skin where he’d hidden his face.  

“Everything’s going to be okay, Daddy.”

Harry hummed in reply, throat constricting around a sob as he held his boy tighter at the whispered assurance, Louis clutching back as equally fervent as him.

“I’ll protect you, Daddy.”

“Thank you, baby.”

~

“-Made Daddy feel _bad_ , and that’s _not okay_. Daddy’s the best; he’s always taking care of me and protecting me, and- and he gives me nice cuddles, and he’s so _good_ to me, and I love him very, very much. And I know Daddy loves me too, because he tells me all the time, even when I’m naughty, and he says he’ll never leave me, and that I’ll never have to leave him, which is good, because I love Daddy, and I don’t want to leave him.” Louis paused in his ramblings, humming agreeably between short intervals, before letting out a cheery ‘ _okay!’_ and ‘ _thank you!’._

“Lou? Baby, where are you?” Harry called as he wandered out from his bedroom, following the raspy lilt of his boy’s voice, startling in surprise when he stepped around the corner to see his baby sat at the dining table with his cellphone pressed to his ear.

“Daddy!” Louis greeted happily, bounding over to give him a hug, arms raised in a silent plea to be carried.

“Good morning, darling. Who are you speaking to?” He questioned, one brow raised as Louis snuggled contentedly into his neck, cell phone forgotten where it was pressed between them.

“Oh! I forgot-” The baby giggled, lifting the phone back to his ear as Harry watched on in confused curiosity.

“Daddy’s here now, so you can talk to him, please.”

“Hello?” Harry greeted questioningly, lowering Louis back onto his feet as the excitable boy squirmed in his arms, the younger male latching on to his hips immediately and rubbing his cheek against the fabric covering his stomach with a blissful coo.

“ _Hey, H.”_

_“_ Z? What’s up?”

“ _Just thought I’d let you know that PR is not going ahead. Simon says he’ll deal with it. And also, he wanted me to tell you that he apologizes on their behalf.”_ The raven haired manager informed, voice tinged with amusement.

“What? I don’t understand- What happened? I mean, I’m glad, but- what?” Harry stuttered, shocked at the message- he’d never thought that they would back down on that; and that it was coming from _Simon_ , the head of his management, no less.

“ _Your firecracker of a baby rang me, asked to be put through to Simon- you know how Simon has a soft spot for Lou- and told him what happened yesterday- well… that you were upset, anyways. Then he went on to tell Simon about how amazing you were with him, and how much he loved you, and how they shouldn’t have implied that you two should have anyone else in your lives’ because according to him, you were already the best- I swear Simon was just about melting with fondness for your boy, you should’ve seen his face H.”_

“Lou did _what?”_ Harry gasped, glancing down to where he’d been cradling the hidden lump against himself subconsciously, Louis having progressed to fully burying his head underneath his top, nuzzling into the warm skin of his belly.

_“Yeah, took me by surprise too. But thanks to him, you’re officially free from stunts of that nature. You’ve got a good one there, H.”_

“…Yeah. Yeah, I do. Thanks for letting me know, Z.” He said, eyes softening with fondness for his boy as he tapped on the latter’s head to urge him from under his top, bundling him up into his arms while peppering little kisses all over Louis’ skin, the younger male shrieking with delighted laughter.

“Thank you for doing that, baby boy.”

“You’re welcome, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So after what seems like forever, I have finally gotten my bum into gear and written this lil thing. 
> 
> Yay?
> 
> I'm having a really hard time at work and all, so forgive my lack of updates for this series.
> 
> Also, let's pretend how unrealistic this actually is (with Louis calling Simon and getting Harry freed, just like that), but I wanted something really... cute? And like, I thought of writing Louis barging into the company in his little onesie and giving them a stern talking to, but then this happened, and I kinda like this too?
> 
> It's not been beta'd or brit-picked, so there may be mistakes, but I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless :)


End file.
